


The Game

by whamblam



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Blam, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whamblam/pseuds/whamblam
Summary: Blaine and Sam realized their sex life was suffering due to their busy lives, so Blaine came up with an idea.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely M requested smutty Blam, and I delivered. I was inspired by a post on Reddit. When I find the post I'll link it because that's what this is based off of.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this will end up being, but each will be based off of one or two of the notes, so we'll see.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam finds the first one right when he needs to, frankly.

He’s been working for _hours_ on a drawing he just can’t get right. Blaine typically reminds him that good things take time and he needs to step away and come back with a clear head. But Sam is stubborn. He likes to do it and do it well while he’s in the zone. He just gets frustrated after a while.

He leans back in his chair, letting out a heavy sigh as he runs a hand through his hair. It’s missing something. He’s been erasing and redrawing the same freaking hand for what seems like an eternity. He’s starting to think maybe he should just scrap it and start again.

So he does.

He stands and grabs the paper in one fluid motion. Even drawings that don’t work out are never immediately trashed. He keeps them around for a while, just in case he decides to go back to it later on. He crosses the room to add the paper to his discard pile. It’s getting pretty tall today — enough that when he adds this last one, they scatter to the floor.

“Shit!” Sam exclaims, because this is just what he needs. He groans as he gets to his knees to start collecting the papers.

The new vantage point puts him at just the right angle to spot it. Bright orange catches his eye, and Sam turns his head to find a folded piece of neon paper tucked under the leg of his desk.

Oh shit.

See, just a few days ago, he and Blaine decided to start this game. Once Sam got increasingly busier with commissions on top of his day job and Blaine started to spend longer hours at more intensive rehearsals, they realized that their sex life was suffering. Not through a lack of interest, _obviously,_ but because they were both exhausted. All the time. Their schedules conflicted and they just rarely managed to make the time for it anymore.

So they decided to _force_ themselves to make time for it, and they got creative along the way. It was Blaine’s idea to make it into sort of a game. Each of them would write out ten notes (Blaine on bright orange paper, Sam on neon green) depicting something they wanted the other to do. Anything was fair game — some notes might specify it being on the spot, others at a certain time. Regardless, aside from some exceptions (like the act depicted being altogether impossible at the time), whatever is written in the note _must_ be done.

They’re both pretty adventurous, so boundaries were fairly limited when they discussed what not to put in any of the notes. The most exciting part is that neither knows what the other’s say until they find them, and they won’t know when the other has found one of their notes until the act is done. It will force them to be intimate more often and more spontaneously.

As far as Sam knows, Blaine hasn’t found any of his yet. And Sam certainly hasn’t found any of Blaine’s. Which is why his heart pounds as he snatches up the paper and fumbles with the tape it’s sealed with.

_“Come find me and see how fast you can make me come.”_

Sam’s heart damn near stops.

Just sitting there with the paper in his hand, thinking about finding Blaine and getting him off for no reason other than to make him feel good has Sam starting to get turned on. And the thought of Blaine having originally imagined the spontaneity, writing it on the note as he got excited at the prospect of Sam actually doing it... Clearly this was a good idea.

His brain is a little foggy from the sudden excitement, but he stands up and tries to remember where he saw Blaine last. He emerges from the bedroom and goes searching through their apartment. Eventually, he finds Blaine on the couch, reading.

Sam thinks it must be the fact that he knows what’s coming and Blaine doesn’t that makes him look a billion times more attractive than Sam’s ever seen him. His curls are loose (and Sam loves it when he looks all disheveled, because it’s usually just for Sam to see) and he’s wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Blaine has his legs tucked under him, his brow furrowed as he peers through his glasses at the book in his lap.

Usually the relaxed look makes Sam want to snuggle up to him; now he just wants to rip all of those clothes off and make Blaine come undone. He’s already beginning to get hard imagining the reaction he’s going to get.

After a few quiet moments, Sam steps forward to approach Blaine. His muscles feel tense from all the work he’s been doing, despite the excitement buzzing in his brain. This ought to be a stress reliever.

Blaine notices Sam’s presence as he comes closer, looking up from the page. “Hey,” he greets him. “How’s it coming along?”

“It’s not,” Sam replies simply. He’s right in front of Blaine now, staring down at him. “I’m starting over.”

At that, Blaine smiles a bit. “Well, it doesn’t _look_ like you’re starting over.”

Sam knows he shouldn’t tell Blaine he found his note. It should be a surprise. That’s part of the fun.

So he doesn’t speak, doesn’t think about anything else, just slowly lowers himself to his knees, holding Blaine’s gaze.

Blaine watches him curiously as Sam’s hands start to wander. They gently urge Blaine’s legs forward, so he complies, pulling them out from under his body to rest his feet on the floor. He dog ears the page he’s on and puts the book down on the table beside him.

“What’s going on?” Blaine asks.

Sam doesn’t answer. He’s focused the movement of his hands, trailing up Blaine’s legs all the way up across his chest. They soon find the back of his neck and Sam leans forward just as he pulls Blaine into him, kissing him.

Blaine doesn’t think too much about it, his hands coming up to wrap loosely around Sam’s shoulders. It’s never a bad time for kissing, he supposes.

Sam’s hands move from Blaine’s neck, dragging slowly down to the waistband of his sweats. He tugs until Blaine scoots forward a little bit, still confused but clearly not about to stop and wonder why this is happening. Sam’s hands dip beneath the waistband just above Blaine’s ass to pull him even closer. Blaine arches into him instinctively.

Finally, Blaine tears his lips away from Sam’s to catch his breath. Sam doesn’t miss a beat, moving to trail kisses along Blaine’s jaw and neck instead. Blaine is still clutching his shoulders and tilts his head back to give Sam more room.

“Um,” he says after a few moments, pausing to swallow and get his bearings. “What—where did this—I thought you were working?”

Sam hums in response and grazes his teeth along Blaine’s collarbone. “Took a break to make you come,” he murmurs against Blaine’s skin, the low tone of his voice surprising even himself.

Blaine’s mouth falls open comically at the way Sam sounds and the words he said. There’s a rush straight to his dick. Well, who is he to argue with that?

Suddenly, it’s like a switch has been flipped. Sam can tell that Blaine is getting turned on and holy shit, Sam wants to do what the note says and get Blaine to come as fast as possible. He wants to watch him fall apart under him without even having known it was coming.

Sam moves back a little to create a bit more space to pull harder on Blaine’s pants. Blaine braces his hands on either side of him to lift his hips and let Sam pull them down. He’s half hard in his boxer briefs already. Sam shoves the grey sweats down to Blaine’s knees, then immediately lifts a hand to palm him through the fabric.

Blaine lets out a shaky breath, one hand still gripping the arm of the couch and the other digging into the empty cushion space beside him. He watches Sam intensely, anticipating his next move, all the while growing harder under Sam’s hand moving against him.

“How fast do you think I can make you come?” Sam asks, his gaze meeting his boyfriend’s. He wonders if he’s being too obvious by asking, but what does he care? He has Blaine right where he wants him now.

As it turns out, Blaine seems to know just what he’s talking about. Realization washes over him and he smirks and _fuck,_ it’s hot. “Did you find—”

“Doesn’t matter what I found.” Sam grins. It’s not about the note anyway. Sure, that’s the whole reason he’s here right now, but the point is to make each other feel good in different ways more often. “I’m here for _you_.”

And once again: who is Blaine to argue?

Patience has never been Sam’s strong suit, but he and Blaine typically like to take their time with this sort of thing, teasing and savoring every moment. That isn’t the case right now, though, due to the nature of the note, and Sam is admittedly thankful for that. He wants Blaine so badly.

Good lord, was this a good idea.

Sam leans down and replaces his hand with his mouth, kissing the thin fabric of Blaine’s underwear separating Sam’s lips from his skin. Blaine’s head falls back against the couch as Sam works his lips over him. It’s so good, even without the direct contact. But it isn’t long before Sam decides he can’t take it anymore. He pulls at the waistband of Blaine’s underwear until Blaine starts wiggling out of them. Sam pushes them down and they join the sweats, gathering around Blaine’s ankles.

Sam wastes no time, one hand coming to wrap around Blaine as he gets up higher on his knees to kiss him hard. Blaine groans as Sam starts to move his hand, the other coming up to the side of Blaine’s face, fingers loosely playing with the curls behind Blaine’s ear. Sam moves his lips to Blaine’s neck then, sucking on a spot right above his collarbone that he knows Blaine loves.

“Sam,” Blaine sort of breathes out. Sam just hums against his skin, his grip tight and firm as he strokes him.

This is like second nature to him, making Blaine feel good. Sam has every inch of him memorized. He knows what drives Blaine crazy, what he likes Sam to do, what he likes to hear and feel. And Sam used to wonder, when he was younger, if that meant things would get kind of boring after being with the same person for so long, doing the same things.

That isn’t the case with Blaine at all, not by a long shot. He still turns Sam on without even trying, and if anything, the familiarity makes things more exciting. To know that he has someone who knows _exactly_ what he wants... it’s super hot. And they still discover new things about each other, of course. It‘s never boring and Sam doesn’t expect that it will ever be.

That was kind of the point of this whole thing, too. To learn more about each other. Sam didn’t realize that this was something Blaine would be especially into. Sure, there have been times when one of them has initiated sex seemingly out of completely nowhere, but to want Sam to drop whatever they’re both doing just to get him off right then and there? That’s something new. That’s what makes this so exciting. It doesn’t matter that Sam’s hand on his cock and lips on his neck are not new sensations to either of them; the situation as a whole feels new enough to make them both damn near desperate, like this is the first time.

And desperate Sam is. He readjusts his position just enough to replace his hand with his lips and, without any further warning, takes as much as Blaine’s cock into his mouth as he can at once. Blaine’s head drops back again as he lets out a long groan. He forces himself to pick it back up, though, to look down at Sam and watch.

Sam doesn’t waste any time — that’s the name of the game, after all. He works quickly, bobbing his head while one hand comes up to wrap around the base of Blaine’s cock. He is no doubt used to doing this by now, accustomed to the feeling of Blaine in his mouth and how to get just the right rhythm. But this time in particular is so exhilarating that it feels like the first time he’s ever doing it. His mouth is too wet and the pace of his hand doesn’t match that of the slide of his lips at times, but Blaine...well, Blaine doesn’t really seem to mind all that much.

In fact, Blaine shows him just how okay it is by bringing both hands to tangle in Sam’s hair, tugging just a little, enough to let Sam know he shouldn’t even think about slowing or pulling away. It’s so good, _so good,_ sloppy and a little urgent and so, so perfect.

“Yeah, Sam,” Blaine says breathlessly, still watching him intensely with his fingers holding tightly to his hair. “So good.”

Sam moans in response and Blaine immediately reacts to the way it feels around him. His hips raise involuntarily to meet Sam’s mouth, eliciting another delicious noise from somewhere deep in Sam’s throat, and soon Blaine is rocking his hips shallowly from where he’s sitting, thrusting into Sam’s mouth. Sam’s free hand presses into Blaine’s hip, urging him forward, eagerly accepting his movements.

That is, until he pulls away, despite Blaine’s attempt to hold him right there. Sam doesn’t miss a beat, his hand picking up where his mouth left off and stroking Blaine at the same quick pace, his grip tight around him. Blaine’s hands fall from Sam’s hair to reach for...really anything. He ends up holding onto the couch on either side of him again.

“You gonna come, Blaine?” Sam asks. His voice is low like it was when he first told Blaine what he wanted to do, only now it’s rougher, and Blaine’s body reacts with a quick jerk of his hips.

Then he nods, to answer Sam’s question. His eyes shut tightly and his head starts to roll back again.

“Open your eyes,” Sam says right away. His hand hasn’t slowed at all, and the other is still holding Blaine’s hip firmly. Blaine does as he’s told. His eyes fly open and he keeps his head up straight. “Tell me.”

It’s far from the first time Sam’s talked like this, but he’s usually more of the reserved one during sex, so it’s just too much for Blaine to take. “I’m gonna come, Sam.” He sounds almost pained, the words coming out sort of strangled and followed by a drawn-out moan.

“I want you to come, Blaine. Come for me.” A chill runs down Blaine’s spine at the words. As soon as Sam has finished speaking, he’s back to taking Blaine in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head for just a second before he lowers his mouth down and sucks hard.

That’s all it takes. One hand flies up to grab a fistful of Sam’s hair again and Blaine’s holds him as he thrusts up into his mouth, more forceful this time. He comes hard enough that he doesn’t even need to close his eyes — his vision does a great job of whiting right the fuck out.

Sam groans as Blaine slowly starts to relax his muscles and come down from his high. Sam waits a few moments before slowly lifting his head, pulling off of Blaine and swallowing. He raises a hand to wipe his mouth on the back of it and he thinks that’s probably sort of crude, but it’s not as if what they just did was all that pure to begin with.

When Blaine comes back to earth, he immediately reaches down to grab Sam’s face and pull him up to kiss him deeply. The taste of himself is still lingering in Sam’s mouth and he almost can’t believe Sam just dropped everything, his _work,_ to come do this for him. _To_ him. He’s really, really glad they started this little game.

Blaine breaks the kiss to say, “I wasn’t exactly timing that.”

“Me neither.” Sam smiles, pressing his forehead to Blaine’s. “Most definitely not a record time for you, though.”

Blaine rolls his eyes as he pushes Sam away so he can bend down and pull up his pants, but he still smiles back because, well, yeah. He didn’t exactly last long, but he can’t be blamed, all things considered. It’s really Sam’s fault for being too proficient at what the note told him to do.

“Well, I haven’t found a note yet,” Blaine says once he’s readjusted his clothes, “but I would love to return the favor, if you’d like.”

Sam would like to blame his response on still being ridiculously turned on, or the fact that he’s still reeling from the excitement, but really, it’s not entirely out of character for him in _any_ situation, so Blaine’s also not surprised when all Sam does is grin and say, “Duh.”


End file.
